


Don't Know What I'm Gonna Do

by orphan_account



Series: rina week 2020 [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series), domestic rina., domestic rina?, i love them, i wanted to write something happy for once lmao, i'm not used to writing fluff so sorry if some places are awkward, my emotional support ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And our love with grow with time and greatest too, I've found the love that never will grow old, I know it's hard to find the love that's true, But I found the universe in you
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Don't Know What I'm Gonna Do

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 on rina week 2020!!!! this one is pretty much a fluff piece full of domestic rina because I think there needs to be more of that. might just be me but i love domestic rina, my sweet little babes in love. the song choice for day two is called "Don't Know What I'm Gonna Do" by Harumi. It's a really nice song and it just gave me the idea to write Rina in an empty apartment as they begin a new chapter in their life. Link to the song; https://open.spotify.com/track/3OVClTQHE8O9PbBb5kOoR7?si=qXLuHK9YQmOAnLwYlb1Q5A
> 
> Hope whoever reads, enjoys reading, much love :)

“To the end of an era.” 

“Well that’s a little dramatic.” 

Gina huffed as she set the final box by the door, puffing the hair out of her face as she stretched her aching back. Moving day was precisely in 8 hours and they had just finished wrapping everything up. Or rather, Gina had finished wrapping everything up while Ricky danced and drank to a cd he plugged into their old cd player. Gina had finished her glass ages ago, the moment Ricky had started 'harmonizing' with the music. It wasn’t great. 

“It truly is though. End of a beautiful era.” She snorted, because even though it was very dramatic, he was right. (She’d never admit it.) They lived in this apartment for two years, two beautifully confusing years filled with accidental dents in the walls, stray cats, and movie marathons that lasted for days. The dents in the wall weren’t caused by what one would think, rather by Ricky’s consistent ability to miss the dark board every time. Slowly, these dents turned into craters because a drunk Ricky and darts never seemed to get enough of each other. But most of the time, a sober Ricky would have to deal with the aftermath and his bank account absolutely hated him. 

  
  


**“This is what I’mmmmmm going to doooooo.”**

He was at least two beats off as the new song started, his were mashed together in an attempt to catch up. It just made Gina laugh, considering the song that was playing was their song and he still managed to be two beats behind. She couldn’t help but join in, at the correct time,  **“When I think of you.”**

**“I concentrate my love for youuuu.”** He was completely off key and it hurt her ears but she just swayed closer to the beautiful man in front of her. “We’re growing up babe.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chin to his chest as he hummed, running his fingers down her spine in a comforting gesture. “Gross. Hate that.” They were in the middle of their living room, or what was their living room, considering the couch had been moved out days earlier and there was nothing but boxes lined up in the corners of the room. 

“Growing up doesn’t have to always be bad.” 

“No, but it doesn’t make it less scary.” He pushed her away gently and began to twirl her. “I know what you’re doing.” And she does, but he pulls her in close to avoid her knowing eyes. “What am I doing?” He belts out the next line of the song to drown out her answer,

**“** **That you love meeee, and woah-oh-ohhhhh!”**

Surely their neighbors were asleep and maybe it was good that they were moving out because this isn’t the first time he sang like he was the only man in the world. Gina tries her best to hide her smile as she aggressively tries to shut him up. “Stop it, st-” 

**“Oh darling-”**

“Ri-” 

**“IIIII-”**

She cuts him off with a gentle kiss, having to stretch a little bit to capture them perfectly. He stops talking immediately and finds his hands coming to hold her face. It’s absurdly chaste but he still loves it. “You love shutting me up don’t you?” He tries to kiss her again but she’s quick to pull away, grabbing his hands and shifting her weight back. “Most definitely. Are you gonna tell me what’s up?” Ricky winces. She really does know him and it didn’t help in situations like these. 

“The sky.” 

Her face falls flat and it’s the first sign he should take to stop playing around. “Clear skies tonight actually-” She pulls back towards him and lets his hands fall, attempting to walk around him but Ricky grabs her by the waist. He decided he would take the sign this time instead of acting like a 5 year old, “No, no, I’m sorry it’s just…” She turns around in his arms and she’s pouting ever so slightly and it makes his heart swell with love. 

“Can you believe Nini’s getting married?” 

And maybe he should have worded it better, he definitely should have worded it better, because Gina’s face twists into something only he knows how to read and there’s panic quickly settling in his gut. “I mean like, we were just kids like a day ago and she’s getting married.” His words spill out like lava and he’s trying so hard to save his ass, because he really should’ve stated it better. “Is that what this is all about?” There’s something off putting in the way she speaks and Ricky’s regretting ever bringing it up. 

“Wait, no, no, we’re not gonna do this.” He can feel her push away from him but he keeps her hands clutched to his chest like a lifeline. It had been almost three years since they graduated and though they had both moved to Virginia for college, they had remained good friends back with everyone in SLC. Including Nini, who despite being his ex, was one of his best friends that would remain a constant reminder of how much they’ve grown. 

“Gonna do what?” 

“Fight.” 

“About?” 

“See that’s not fair, because now you’re doing the thing I do when I avoid talking about feelings.” It actually is pretty fair but he won’t let her have the satisfaction. She’s batting her eyes down to the ground and sounds like a bashful child caught in the act of lying. “And what might that be?” 

“Answer a question with another question.” He called both of them out but in the moment it’s her who feels sucker punched in the throat. She’s pouting even harder and he knows she thinks they’re about to fight but he won’t let them. Not over his dumb accidents. “You know I love you right? Like I’m completely in love with you. Right?” He can’t help but think back to the times where he couldn’t bring himself to say those words, or even feel them genuinely. But with her, it was and always had been something that came naturally. He had said it to her a billion times at this point. He meant every single one. 

“Yeah…” She’s embarrassed at her reactions and wants desperately to chug another glass of wine. “And you know I’ll always love Nini but not like that. She’s our friend, my friend, your friend, and she’s getting married. And it’s...it’s making me think.” Gina was prepared to sonder in her own pathetic thoughts until he said the latter part of his sentence. She lifts her head and her hands are still clutched against his chest. “Think? About what?” 

He thinks, ‘Well, here goes nothing.’

“What do you think about...it all?” He’s staring over her head at the half full bottle of wine on the counter next to the radio that continued to play their song. He thinks that if somehow that wine bottle rolled off the marble counter it would stain the white wall. It was an odd thing to think about but it was far better than thinking about the possible rejection he was about to face. By ‘it all’ he means marriage. He completely means marriage and he doesn’t have a ring yet and he’s not even sure he’s prepared for it all but he knows that the woman before him is it for him. He’s hoping it’s the same on her part. And if it isn’t, then the universe likes making a constant joke about him. 

“You want to get married?” 

He stops squeezing her hands and they fall to her own body and Ricky can practically taste the rejection in the air. It tastes like what he thinks battery acid would taste like. “Do you?” The song ends before starting all over and he doesn’t even remember putting it on repeat. And he’s praying she doesn’t reject him ten seconds into their song because that would be absolutely terrible. She doesn’t back up but her hands are still between them, hovering in the air like the question he had just asked. 

“To you?” 

The battery acid is becoming stronger and stronger and he might just throw up right on the floor. 

“Absolutely.” 

He lets out a feverish strain of giggles, nervous laughs that hide the overwhelming relief he felt in his body. He’s spluttering, a mess of words and dramatic heaves as Gina presses her hands to the sides of his neck. He can breath again, kinda, but also--”What?” 

“I want to marry you.” 

They’re two 24 year olds in an empty apartment, their song playing like a soundtrack to their lives as a pretty significant moment occurs between them. “But not right now.” And he’s both utterly confused and extremely relieved, like he’s glitching severely. “Because I-I’m not ready.” She lets go of the sides of his head and points to herself before pressing her palms against his chest. “And no offense, but you’re definitely not ready.” He would take offense but he’s actually not at all. She’s right, in so many ways, and that’s pretty much why he surges forward and kisses her. 

It’s full of fear, overwhelming intense fear of the future and of the now but it’s also filled with an undying amount of passion that trumps it all. “We’re not ready but that’s okay. We’ll be eventually” She laughs into his mouth and the panic is slowly disappearing from the both. And he knows deep down they could go years without throwing a fancy wedding and inviting hundreds of people, they could go years without needing a written proclamation of love, because all they need is each other and that’s what they’ll have forever. 

“Plus, I don’t think getting engaged right before Nini’s wedding is really cool.” 

“Kind of a dick move, isn’t it?” 

She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek before letting her head fall gently in the space between his shoulder and neck. He takes her hand in his and wraps the other around her waist before swaying to the song once again. “Very much a dick move.” 

**And our love with grow with time and greatest too**

**I've found the love that never will grow old**

**I know it's hard to find the love that's true**

**But I found the universe in you**


End file.
